keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
Thomas is the star of the series. He has his own branchline and two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Thomas has been seen in every episode, special, and layout video, whether cameo, into, main or minor character. He is Percy's and Toby's best friend. Bio Thomas is a cheeky, little tank engine who works on Sir Topham Hatt's railway, he is Percy and Toby's best friend, and he works hard to be a Really Useful Engine. Adventures Thomas has appeared since every single episode. Appearances Season 1: The Trouble With Trucks,A Scottish Tale (mentioned, cameo),Stepney's Problem,Duties of The Diesels (cameo), Thumper Saves the Day (cameo),Frank and the Trucks (cameo),Wilbert and Tigermoth (cameo), Lorry Takes A Tumble (cameo),Wilbert, Frank, and the Milk (cameo),Toby and the New Engine,The Trouble With Spencer (cameo),Gordon Plays a Trick (cameo),and Murdoch and the Express (cameo) Season 2: Skarloey & Rheneas Depart For Crewe (cameo),Old Slow Coach (episode) (cameo),The Flying Scotsman Returns,Thomas Helps a Friend,Disaster On Sodor,A Flying Surprise,Save Sir Topham Hatt,Twin Trouble,Jealous James (cameo),James' Tender Trouble (cameo),The Flying Scotsman Departs,BoCo and The Visitor (cameo),The Daring Duel (cameo),and Murdoch's New Coach (cameo) Season 3: Double Trouble (cameo),Catherine's Story (cameo),Rusty Rocks the Railway (cameo),Diesel's Dilemma,George the Steam Roller (cameo),Mike's Ice Cream Party (cameo),Clumsy Culdee (cameo),Rickety's Revenge (does not speak),S.C. Ruffey and The Foolish Freight Cars,Donald Visits The Scrapyard,Sir Handel & The Brakevan (does not speak),All For One and One For James (cameo),Frank & Fred The Orange Coal Car (cameo),Trouble on the Track,New Engine Fever (cameo),Hideous Henry,Duncan and The Passengers (cameo),and Toby's New Cowcatchers Season 4: Slippery Rails (cameo),A Mighty Branchline (cameo),Henry's Tunnel (episode),Arthur Helps Out (cameo),Thomas and the Ghost,Best of Friends (cameo),Duke Takes Control (mentioned,cameo),Spencer's Generous Deed (cameo),The Unseen Diesels,and Rosie's Wild Ride (cameo) Season 5: The Express Turkey (cameo),Stepney's Perfect Day (cameo),A Windy Day For BoCo,Duck-Duck-Spooked (cameo),Lorry's Challenge,Boastful Billy (cameo),Fergus' Market Day (cameo),Daisy's Big Disaster (cameo),New Heights for Harold (cameo),Edward the Reliable Engine (cameo),A Cranky Day at the Docks (cameo),and Wilbert Gets Pranked (cameo) Season 6: An Opportunity of a Lifetime,The Haunted Shed (cameo),Boulder's Express Route,Rosie Being Lazy (cameo),Gordon's Flying Kipper (cameo),Come Along Old Slow Coach (cameo),Diesel Knows It All (cameo),The Loose Caboose (cameo),Little Engines, Big Help (cameo),Officer Murdoch (cameo),An Old Friend Returns,Trucks Galore!,Percy's World Record (cameo),Rollover Rusty (cameo),and Listen to Gordon (cameo) Season 7: The Final Fate of Spamcan,Terence's Train (cameo),Neil's Nonsense (cameo),Stanley, Whiff, and The Troublesome Dumptrucks (cameo),Neville the Newcomer (mentioned,cameo),Rails on Fire,Helpful Edward (cameo),Stanley and the School Trip,Not So Fearless Freddie (cameo),Wilbert's Tragic Day (cameo),Molly's Folly (cameo),Crane Wars (cameo),Hank's Bubble Party (cameo),and Thomas and The Trouble With Tankers Season 8: Tick-Tock-Jock,Runaway At The Runway (does not speak),Find That Bike! (cameo),Jack is Back (cameo),The Almighty Alfie/Almighty Alfie (cameo),Bulstrode and the Fisherman (cameo),Sir Spencer of Sodor (cameo),Fire at the Sheds,Tricky Trucks (cameo),Mercy for Percy (cameo),Frank's Fish Delivery (cameo),The Crash Course (cameo),and The Faulty Coupling (cameo) Season 9: Peter Sam and The Flour (cameo),The Kipper Caper (cameo),Planes,Cranes,and Games (cameo),Hankenstein (cameo),Arthur and The Fights of The Brown Turntable (cameo),Help for Bertie,Late Again,Rosie,Special Tunnel (cameo),Paxton's Gains and Pains, Season 10: Scruff and S.C. Ruffey (cameo), Season 11: Thomas and Bear Season 12: Specials: Cranky's Delivery,The Strange Case of Splatter & Dodge,Battle of The Branchlines,Snow Can't Stop Us,Thomas & The Storm,Lady the Lost Engine,The Legend of Diesel 10,Sodor's Last Stand,Hiro's Origins,A Challenge for the Controller, History When "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures" started, we met him in the episode "The Trouble With Trucks" where after pulling Annie and Clarabel for many years, he was asked to pull trucks. In Season 2, Thomas had made lots of appearances, and made many cameos during Season 2. Thomas also has appeared in all of the specials as well, and also made many cameos during some episodes, and he speaked in most of them. Backstories Thomas, when we first met him in the television series, was a cheeky, little engine and loved playing tricks on the bigger engines especially Gordon, but one day, Gordon got back at him when they forgot to couple Thomas. Thomas has also appeared in different seasons. Gallery Images42.jpg|Thomas in "The Legend of Diesel 10". Images29.png|Old Style Battery Powered Thomas in a discussion. Images18.jpg|Adventures of Thomas in a discussion. ImagesCANEXAST.jpg|Thomas in "Thomas' 4th of July". GroundhogGordon1.jpg|Thomas with his snowplough. TobyandtheNewEngine2.jpg|Thomas and his friends in Tidmouth Sheds in "Toby and the New Engine". MikeGoesonStrike1.jpg|Thomas, Mike, Sir Topham Hatt and Percy FireattheSheds1.jpg|Stepney and Thomas. Gordon'sFlyingKipper1.jpg|Thomas in "Gordon's Flying Kipper". Season11Updatekeekre24.jpg|Thomas in Keekre24's Season 11 Update. Season9Updatekeekre24.jpg|Thomas in Keekre24's Season 9 Update. ThomasandtheStorm1.jpg ThomasandtheStorm2.jpg|Thomas, Diesel and Douglas in the background. ThomasandtheStorm3.png Category:Characters Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines